DIA YANG TAK MUNGKIN KEMBALI
by riyan candra
Summary: Sudah sepuluh tahun, Ran bertanya-tanya apa kabar Conan. Shinichi juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya.


**DIA YANG TAK MUNGKIN KEMBALI**

Disclaimer : detective conan punya aoyama gosho, saya cuma pinjem nama.

Warning : cerita absurd, ga sesuai judul, shinran shipper, eyd belepotan

 _"Ran neechan"_ _Sebuah suara yang tidak asing memanggil Ran, membuat Ran menoleh dan melihat sosok yang telah memanggilnya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Conan. Sambil tersenyum, Ran lalu menghampiri Conan, namun sosok Conan tiba-tiba memudar bagai kabut. Ingin rasanya Ran berteriak memanggil Conan, tetapi suaranya tidak mau keluar._

"Ran, Ran, oy Ran!" Ran merasakan tubuhnya diguncangkan oleh seseorang, membuat Ran membuka matanya, ternyata sang pelaku adalah teman sejak kecilnya alias kekasihnya yaitu Shinichi.

"Eh, Shinichi... ada apa?" ucap Ran dengan suara agak serak.

"Kau bertanya ada apa, dari tadi kau bergumam tidak jelas, bahkan hampir menangis. Lagian kenapa juga kau malah tertidur di sini? Mana ada orang yang tertidur di tengah kencan" omel Shinichi.

"Memang salah siapa juga aku tertidur di sini? Semua itu kan gara-gara kau langsung lari ketika mendengar ada kasus, membuatku menunggu lama di sini sampai tertidur. Dasar detektif bodoh!" balas Ran. Ingin sekali rasanya Ran melayangkan pukulan mautnya ke wajah laki-laki di depannya ini. Tapi mengingat statusnya, hal itu urung ia lakukan.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku minta maaf. Ini memang salahku. Jadi bagaimana, mau lanjut atau-"

"Pulang saja" belum selesai Shinichi berbicara, Ran langsung memotongnya. Karena tak mau berdebat lagi, Shinichi menuruti kemauan Ran untuk pulang.

"Hei, Shinichi" ucap Ran tiba-tiba.

"Hm" balas Shinichi singkat.

"Bagaimana kabar Conan?" ucapan Ran langsung saja membuat Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ran. Shinichi melihat raut wajah Ran yang berubah sendu.

"Saat ini, pasti ia sudah kelas 2 SMA seperti Ayumi kan? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja ya, kira-kira sekarang wajahnya seperti apa ya, apa dia makan teratur? Apa-"

"Kau tenang saja, dia kan sudah kembali dengan orangtuanya, pasti dia hidup dengan baik" potong Shinichi.

"Tapi kan... " Ran menggantung ucapannya, ia masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau tumben bertanya tentang Conan? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" selidik Shinichi

"Tidak kok, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aq sering memimpikan Conan. Dia yang tersenyum lalu menghilang bagai kabut. Aku selalu mencoba mengejarnya tapi ia selalu menghilang sebelum aku menghampirinya. Shinichi, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Shinichi, kau kan dekat denganya, tolong cari kabar tentang Conan ya... " ucap Ran

"Ah sepertinya sudah mau hujan, sebaiknya kita segera pulang saja" ucap Shinichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Shinichi, selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan jika aku sudah menyinggung soal Conan." gerutu Ran. Ia lalu segera menyusul Shinichi yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

Diam-diam Shinichi melirik Ran. Ia terpaksa mengalihkan pembicaraan jika Ran sudah menyinggung soal Conan. Entah kenapa rasanya ia belum siap untuk mengakui identitas lamanya sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada Ran di dalam hati. Ia berjanji jika waktunya tepat, ia akan segera memberitahu Ran.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi keluarga Kudo dan keluarga Mouri. Setelah melewati berbagai kisah panjang dan bermacam-macam kasus sulit, akhirnya hari ini Shinichi dan Ran bisa mengucap ikrar sehidup semati. Semua sahabat dan kerabat turut hadir untuk mengucap selamat bagi pasangan tersebut.

"Akhirnya dia benar-benar jadi suamimu ya Ran" ucap Sonoko pada Ran, ia lalu menunjuk ke Shinichi.

"Hei Shinichi, aku menyerahkan sahabat terbaikku padamu, awas saja jika kau sampai membuatnya menangis" ucap Sonoko garang yang hanya dibalas lirikan mata saja oleh Shinichi.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku sudah tahu itu. Tak perlu kau ucapkan juga" balas Shinichi.

"Ah, kapan ya aku bisa menyusul kalian. " ucap Sera.

"Makanya jangan terlalu tomboy begitu, mana ada laki-laki yang melirikmu jika dandananmu saja seperti mereka" ucap Sonoko sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dipakai Sera, membuat Sera tersenyum kecil. Bayangkan saja, masa untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan sahabatnya itu Sera memakai setelan tuxedo. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ran, Kudo. Selamat ya. Akhirnya kalian menyusul kami juga" ucap Kazuha sambil mengamit lengan suami tersayangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan detektif barat Heiji Hattori.

"Terima kasih Kazuha... oh iya, kudengar kalian akan segera punya bayi ya?" tanya Ran bersemangat. Kazuha baru saja ingin menjawab sebelum Heiji menyelanya.

"Masih delapan bulan lagi, hanya saja semua orang terlalu membesar-besarkannya" ucap Heiji yang langsung disambut dengan sikutan di perut oleh Kazuha.

"Kami tidak membesar-besarkannya kok. Oba-sama dan aku cuma terlalu bahagia. Memangnya kau tidak bahagia?" ucap Kazuha dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, melihat bahaya yang akan datang, Heiji langsung menghibur istrinya tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Sangat-sangat bahagia, jadi kau tenang ya... Ah sudahlah pokoknya selamat ya Kudo" ucap Heiji sambil membawa Kazuha menjauh dari pasangan Shinichi-Ran.

"Kak Ran, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu, akhirnya kak Ran dan Kak Shinichi bisa bersatu juga" ucap Ayumi. Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko memang sengaja Ran undang. Sebenarnya Ran juga ingin mengundang Conan dan Ai juga, namun mereka berdua bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Ran tidak tahu harus menyampaikan undangannya ke mana.

"Terima kasih ya Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko. Kalian sudah menyempatkan datang hari ini. " ucap Ran. Bertemu mereka, semakin membuat Ran teringat dengan Conan.

Di tengah menyalami para tamu undangan yang datang, Ran menoleh kesana kemari, kadang menjulurkan kepalanya seakan-akan mencari sesuatu, membuat Shinichi yang berdiri di sebelahnya merasa penasaran.

"Kau mencari apa sih?" ucap Shinichi sambil menjulurkan kepalanya mengikuti Ran.

"Aku mencari Conan. Masa dia tidak datang juga di hari pentingku? Kau yakin sudah menyampaikan undangan kepadanya?" tanya Ran pada Shinichi. Shinichi meneguk air liurnya.

"Ah... Itu, itu" jawab Shinichi terbata-bata, Ran sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, sampai suara MC menyelamatkan Shinichi.

"Kepada mempelai, sekarang waktunya acara melempar bunga. Bagi para jomblowan dan jomblowati, dapat berkumpul untuk memperebutkan bunga dari pengantin"

Ran sudah bersiap-siap untuk melempar bunga yang dipegangnya, sampai Shinichi berbisik di telinganya.

"Ran, sebenarnya... Conan itu aku" ucap Shinichi dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ran. Semua kenangan bersama Conan pun melintas di kepala Ran, membuatnya berteriak dan refleks membuang bunganya ke sembarang arah. Shinichi yang melihat itu sudah memiliki perasaan tidak enak. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya. Dalam hati ia sudah menghitung... Satu... Dua...

"Shinichiiiiiii!!!!" mendengar Ran sudah berteriak membuat Shinichi segera menghindari Ran. Melihat mempelai berlarian di aula membuat para tamu kebingungan, tanpa menyadari bahwa karangan bunga pengantin secara tak sengaja jatuh ke pelukan seorang gadis berambut coklat.

END

OMAKE

Di sudut ruangan, seorang gadis memandang sendu pasangan pengantin yang sedang berbahagia di depannya. Wajah gadis itu tersenyum, namun sedikit perih masih terasa di dalam hatinya, membuat ia hanya berani mendoakan dari jauh, tidak berhadapan langsung dengan pengantin tersebut.

"Dia sudah bahagia dengan cinta masa kecilnya, bukankah sekarang waktunya bagimu untuk move on?" suara seorang pria berkacamata mengusik kesendiriannya.

"Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu, Okiya-san" ucap gadis itu sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria yang dipanggil Okiya olehnya. Belum beberapa langkah ia ambil, sebuah karangan bunga pengantin jatuh ke pelukannya. Membuat gadis itu terkaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu memandangi bunga pengantin dalam pelukannya.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau menerima lamaranku, Miyano-san" ucap pria berkacamata itu dengan senyuman miring di wajahnya.

"Dalam mimpimu!" ucap gadis itu ketus sambil meninggalkan pria yang sedang tertawa di belakangnya.

REAL END


End file.
